1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion implantation apparatus and a scanning waveform preparation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor production process, a step of implanting ions to a semiconductor wafer is generally performed for the purpose of changing the conductivity and/or the crystalline structure of the semiconductor wafer. An apparatus that is used in this step is generally called an ion implantation apparatus. In many cases, a uniform two-dimensional ion implantation amount distribution in the wafer plane is required to be achieved. However, there is a case in which a non-uniform two-dimensional ion implantation amount distribution is intentionally required.